Inject Me Sweetly
by PhantasmagoricPhantom
Summary: Aiji runs a network of drug dealers. He lives a dull, business-filled life of paperwork and meetings until he gets a sexy, new assistant, Maya. AijixMaya MayaxAiji LM.C Inspired by Inject Me Sweetly by Blood on the Dance Floor
1. Aiji's New Assistant

**Inject Me Sweetly**

Summary: Aiji runs a network of drug dealers. He lives a dull, business-filled life of paperwork and meetings until he gets a sexy, new assistant, Maya.

***

Aiji sat in his office sorting through all the paperwork of the day. He was extremely organized and a fast worker but that never stopped him from spending 13 hours at work every day. Aiji didn't like work and he dealt with a lot of stress because of it but he didn't feel like he had anything else to do. But this day was different than the days before. Aiji was getting a new assistant. His usual assistant had died of drug overdose. Aiji had sent someone to find the best assistant in the area. He wanted someone to work quickly and be a hard worker. Apparently the best assistant was Maya. Aiji didn't know who Maya was or even what he looked like. He was only told that Maya was the best of the best and Aiji didn't have the time to worry over the details.

Aiji sighed and looked at his watch. Maya would be there soon. Aiji decided to take a short break from his papers and wait for Maya. After a while Aiji heard a knock on his office door. He shouted for them to come in. A very large guard opened the door. He tugged a young looking boy into the doorway and almost threw him into the room.

"He's been causin' lotsa trouble. Says he's your new worker. Whata we do wit him?" The bulky guard questioned.

"Maya?" Maya looked up at Aiji and smiled, nodding but Aiji wasn't looking at him. "Yes, he's my new assistant. You can leave." The guard quickly turned and left.

"What? Did you forget to tell the guards I work for you now or something?" Maya said childishly, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He wore a pink and black striped sweater with sleeves that were way to long with a tie, black pants, a black vest and a pink and black hat flipped to the side. Maya grinned at Aiji who just stared in disbelief at Maya's colorful clothes and long blonde hair.

"You're my new assistant?" Maya nodded eagerly. "What are you a little kid?" Aiji said in shock and slight anger.

"Well I'm defiantly not little." Maya grinned. "And I'm too old to be a kid." Aiji just stared at him. Maya giggled. "You stare too much. If you keep ogling me I'm going to think you have a crush on me." Aiji snapped back into work mode. He handed Maya a pile of papers and told him what to do with them.

Maya nodded and waved at Aiji as he left the room. "Bye cutie!" he called over his shoulder at Aiji.

Aiji couldn't believe that they had sent him such an immature and colorful man to work for him! He had expected someone more…professional, to say the least. Aiji sighed. At least he now had some time to organize his thoughts. Maya wouldn't be done with that many papers for at least a few hours. In fact Aiji didn't think Maya would finish at all. He figured Maya would be the type to slack off and take a nap instead of work.

***

Maya knocked on Aiji's door before letting himself in. "Hey gorgeous!" Maya said cheerfully. "I finished those papers." Aiji looked up, surprised.

"It's only been 20 minutes!" Maya smiled at Aiji's expression.

"I know." Maya handed Aiji the stack of papers. Aiji looked over them. Aiji gasped. Every paper was absolutely flawless.

"How did you do this so fast? It's perfect!" Aiji was stunned.

"You wanted the best assistant in the area. I'm the best for a reason." Maya said licking another lollipop. "So, what are you doing at your lunch break?"

"Work." Aiji shrugged off the question already refocusing on his pile of papers.

"WHAT???" Maya yelled stumbling backwards in mock horror. Aiji looked up at Maya, surprised by the sudden outburst. "You can't work on your LUNCH BREAK!!!" Aiji was silent. He figured if he ignored the Maya for a bit then he would just go away. Maya stood in silence for a minute watching Aiji sort through papers. Then he suddenly walked towards Aiji's desk. He leaned over the desk and tilted Aiji's head up. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Aiji didn't move away. After a few seconds Maya pulled away. Aiji stared at Maya with a wide eyed expression. "You should really take a break…loosen up." Maya whispered to Aiji. Maya turned away and left Aiji's office.

Aiji couldn't believe what just happened. Maya had kissed him. Aiji's lips tingled from the kiss, the tips of his fingers brushing over the tingling skin. Aiji snapped himself back. He picked up his papers scanning over them but his mind was still on Maya.


	2. Lunch Breaks

**Inject Me Sweetly**

Aiji was still in his office working when his lunch break rolled around. He heard a knock at the door and instantly knew who it was. Maya burst through the door. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" Maya yelled cheerfully. He skipped over to Aiji's desk and pulled the man up by his arm.

"Let go of me!" Aiji yelled pulling away from the younger man.

"Come on! You're having lunch with me!" Maya grinned at Aiji tugging at the man's arm.

"You're insane." Aiji said simply.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Maya insisted. Aiji managed to pull away from Maya but Maya tackled the man and somehow they ended up on the ground with Maya straddling Aiji and Aiji's hands pinned to either side of him. "So are you going to go with me or do I have to drag you all the way there?"

"All the way where?" Aiji asked nervously.

"I don't know! Somewhere out to eat! Where do you want to go?" Maya said still not letting Aiji go. Aiji gulped loudly but didn't reply. He was secretly hoping the blonde would kiss him again. He was also hoping he wouldn't get hard with this psychotic man sitting on his stomach. They sat like that for a couple minutes. "Well if you don't pick somewhere we're going to end up at a Hooters somewhere." Maya joked.

"I don't know! Can you get off me please!?" Aiji asked.

"Nope!" Maya replied grinning.

"What? Why not?" Aiji struggled to get up but the blonde's grip was too strong.

"Maybe I like sitting on you." Maya whispered seductively in Aiji's ear. Aiji decided to play along with the blonde's games for a little bit.

"Fine. Then sit there." Aiji said just as seductively.

Maya let go of Aiji's arms and smiled. "So are we gonna go somewhere to eat or not?"

"Sure. But _you_ pick a place."

"Okay, fine." Maya slid off of Aiji who then sat up. The two sat on the floor while Maya thought about which restaurant to go to. "Hmmm…. Oh! I know! Can we go to that cute little sushi bar down the street?"

"Sure. I guess." Aiji said.

And so the two laughed and ate their sushi. Aiji honestly thought they would get along so well or have so many things in common. Aiji was even a little disappointed when they had to go back to work. The two were reluctant to go back to their separate offices to work. Aiji just couldn't believe that he was even starting to like Maya….

Aiji was even more disappointed at the end of the day when he had to go home. Maya was only scheduled to work two days a week, Monday and Friday. So Aiji had to go to work without Maya. He had done it for years before, but now he actually had a friend, someone he enjoyed being with, the idea of work seemed dull and harsh.

***

The next day Aiji went to work. He finished most of his work by noon. The entire morning had passed without any sign of Maya. But Maya was just about all that Aiji thought about. Aiji had just finished up his work for the day when the door to his office was flung open. Maya ran into the room tackling Aiji in a tight hug.

"Maya!" Aiji said, happily hugging the crazy man back. "Why are you here?"

"I wanna have lunch with you again." Maya said happily. "Is that okay?"

Aiji opened his mouth to say 'of course' but Maya got there first. Maya covered Aiji's mouth with his own. Maya's hands were wrapped tightly around Aiji's neck holding him in place. Not that Aiji was going anywhere. Aiji slid his hands onto Maya's slim waist. After a couple seconds Maya pulled away from Aiji and smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Maya said. Aiji followed his friend happily.

Aiji supposed that Maya didn't mean anything by his flirtatious behavior and kisses. Aiji thought maybe his blonde friend was kind of like the famous singer Miyavi, who was married and had a kid but still kissed other boys. But Aiji didn't care. He liked kissing Maya. Hell, he just liked Maya!

***

Maya had just gotten back from his lunch with Aiji. Maya loved hanging out with Aiji. He though that working for a stuffy business man would be boring and he would hate it. He hadn't expected Aiji to be so sexy and fun to hang out with. The two really enjoyed each others' company. Now Maya only had one real problem. Maya was falling for his new friend. He couldn't help but love the gorgeous man. Maya spent had spent most of the day trying to figure out how to get Aiji to say he loved him without admitting anything himself.

His original plan was to disguise himself as someone looking to kill Maya to get Aiji to admit to loving him but that wouldn't work because Aiji would get angry at him for lying about something so serious. Maya didn't want Aiji to hate him. Maya could just admit to everything and hope for the best but he was too scared to work up the courage for that. Maya was watching TV and thinking about it when a commercial suddenly gave him an idea. "It's perfect." Maya said out loud to himself.


	3. Maya and Marriage

**Inject Me Sweetly**

Aiji sat in his office organizing piles of paperwork. It was Friday so Maya would be there soon. He heard a knock at his door and immediately smiled knowing it was Maya. Maya ran though the door towards Aiji. Maya jumped over the desk Aiji was sitting at and landed in the man's lap. Only a few papers were messed up.

"Aiji! I missed you!" Maya said before kissing the man. Aiji felt a warm fuzziness float throughout him as the two kissed. Maya pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Aiji, I'm getting married! Can you believe it?" Maya's smile was almost too big for his face. Aiji's happy smile turned into a look of despair and desperation.

"You…what?" Aiji stared into Maya's eyes. He felt his heart sink out of his chest.

"I'm getting married! Aren't you happy for me, Aiji?" Maya asked his smile dimming.

"I… I… I just didn't know you had a girlfriend…" Aiji said quietly. He plastered on the fakest smile Maya had ever seen. "Of course I'm happy for you!"

Maya saw that the news was killing Aiji inside so he cheerfully made up an excuse to leave.

***

When Maya was back in his office he let out a sigh of relief. Aiji hadn't suspected anything. Maya still felt warm and fuzzy from the kiss. Aiji however was not. He felt cold and empty. Maya didn't love him. His kisses really did mean nothing. The only person Aiji ever loved was committed to someone else. And it killed Aiji inside to know that.

When Maya came to Aiji's office so they could go to lunch, Maya found that the door to Aiji's office was locked. He knocked loudly. "Aiji!!!" Maya called through the door. There was no answer, but Maya could hear sniffles through the heavy wood door. Aiji was crying. "Aiji… I can hear you. Please open the door." Maya said softly. There was no reply. Maya left to go find a janitor with the keys to Aiji's office. Aiji hated himself for becoming too attached the blonde. He couldn't believe he fell for the man's charming personality and adorable smile. He should have known that Maya was straight.

Aiji heard footsteps outside his office door again. He wished whoever it was would just leave him alone with his self pity and regret. He heard the sound of keys. Aiji covered his face with his arms and he continued to cry. He heard the footsteps near him. Maya roughly forced Aiji to stand up and face him. Aiji looked away from the colorful man. "Aiji, why are you sad?" Maya asked quietly. Aiji didn't respond. Maya Lifted Aiji's face towards his own and kissed him gently.

"I don't want you here anymore." Aiji said pulling away from Maya.

"Aiji, I love you. I wanted to tell you but I was too afraid. I wanted to know that you love me back before I told you. So I told you that I'm getting married. The truth is I love you and I'm gay. I haven't ever had a girlfriend and I don't want one. I want you even though I really don't deserve you or your love." Aiji still refused to meet the other man's gaze. He stood and thought about the things Maya had just told him.

"I love you, Maya." Aiji said so quietly Maya almost missed it. Maya kissed Aiji again. Aiji suddenly felt complete. He had everything he could ever want and more. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Maya suddenly started giggling. Aiji pulled away from the kiss. Maya kept giggling. "What's so funny, Maya?"

Maya laughed even harder before finally answering. "I've got a boner." Aiji started laughing as well.

"I could fix that for you, you know." Aiji said seductively.

Maya smiled. "I bet you could." Aiji kissed Maya. Maya took one of his hands away from Aiji's neck and grabbed him through his pants. Aiji moaned into the kiss. "So… Do you wanna…. You know. You're so hard." Aiji moaned and grabbed Maya's ass.

"Hell yes, Maya." Soon the two had undressed each other. Aiji reached up to lock the door to his office so they wouldn't be disturbed. They didn't really have anywhere to lay down so they just used to floor. Aiji straddled Maya. "Is it okay if I…." Aiji pulled at the waistband of Maya's boxers.

"Nhg! Just do it! Please Aiji." Maya said rocking his hips up towards Aiji. Aiji enjoyed seeing Maya like that. He wanted to enjoy the sight for longer but Maya started whining. Maya was rubbing himself against Aiji's leg and moaning. Aiji quickly discarded his and Maya's boxers. He looked at Maya's naked body laying on the floor of his office. Maya's eyes were half lidded, his face filled with pure lust. "Aiji…. Nhg! I need you! Please, just…." Maya's erection becoming painfully hard.

Aiji smiled at the naked blonde. He caressed Maya's stomach and slowly inserted a finger in the blonde's entrance. Maya wiggled. Aiji kept inserting fingers until he had four in. Then he stretched Maya out. Maya pulled Aiji's fingers away. "I don't want your fingers. I want you." Aiji parted Maya's long legs. Aiji slowly pushed himself inside of the blonde. Maya didn't even notice the pain. All he felt was the happiness of beings so close to Aiji and the lust of Aiji being inside of him. He moved his hips motioning Aiji to go faster. Aiji did what Maya wanted. Every time Aiji pushed in Maya's hard member would rub against his stomach. Soon Maya came all over his own stomach. Aiji quickly followed spilling his seed inside of Maya. Aiji collapsed on top of the younger man. The two held each other and kissed softy.

"Next time, I'll be fucking _you_." Maya said with an evil grin. Aiji smiled back.

"Oh I hope so." Aiji kissed Maya. "I love you Maya…."

"I love you too, Aiji. Don't ever let me go."

"I promise I won't." Aiji said falling asleep on the hard ground. "Goodnight." Aiji said. But Maya was already asleep.


End file.
